


The First Time is Always Awkward

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Awkward First Time, Blowjobs, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy get it on, Burgerpants is a chubby kitty, Fluffy, Insecurities, M/M, Nice Cream Guy is named Danny, Smut, because what else would it be when Burgerpants is involved, bottom burgerpants, fight me, fluffy awkward sex, mentions of anxiety and possible depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants hadn't thought he'd ever be in this situation, after all he'd wasted his entire life at 19. If someone had told him just a few months before that he'd meet someone who he'd be willing to give his virginity to he would have laughed sarcastically in their face but here he was and it was awkward as fuck. Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time is Always Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request on my tumblr that ended up being super long so I decided to post it here! Sexy times will ensue, the person who requested this wanted Burgerpants to continue to be called Burgerpants while Nice Cream Vendor have an actual name, I went with the name Danny because it felt right. So long story short, Burgerpants=Burgpants and Nice Cream Guy=Danny!   
> Also I kinda of headcanon Burgerpants as a chubby kitty!

If Burgerpants had ever been in a more awkward position his entire life it wasn’t coming to mind and Burgerpants was really starting rethinking this entire situation. The two of them sat on the plush mattress of the hotel they were staying at only clad in their underwear; the feline monster exuding nervousness while the rabbit like monster was content to patiently wait for his lover to calm down. 

“I’ve never-- I mean I…” Burgerpants groaned as he hid his face in his hands trying to scrounge up enough courage to actually admit what he thought was necessary. “I’m a stupid virgin okay!” He cried face still firmly hidden in his hands. 

“So am I!” Danny admitted excitedly, not seeming at all ashamed of his inexperience. Burgepants peeked between his fingers, gazing at his boyfriend warily.

“Really?” The feline monster asked suspiciously but Danny only nodded confidently. 

“I guess this means we get to learn together.” The rabbit monster murmured, gently prying Burgerpants’ paws away from his quickly reddening face and interlacing their fingers. The cat was sure if he wasn’t so jaded he would have swooned. As the embarrassment faded Burgerpants was able to take stock of his current predicament. 

The fast food worker was only to aware of the differences between himself and his boyfriend but now with both of them laid bare it was much more obvious. Without his shirt or pants the rabbit monster was a surprising sight, broad shoulders and wide chest tapering off into a slender waist with hip bones that looked sharp enough to cut. The ice cream vendor also had toned legs which now that Burgerpants though about it, wasn’t that surprising considering his partners line of work. 

It didn’t help that while Burgerpants was not only lacking in the height department but he was overcompensating everywhere else. While Burgerpants wouldn’t call himself obese he was not a stranger to the word fat. With his extra body rolls around his hips and thighs and the obvious chub of his belly. He probably looked like a mess comparatively to his lover. As the self doubt and uncertainty came crashing down Burgerpants couldn't stop his shoulders from caving under the weight of it, curling in on himself as he attempted to hide what he could of himself. 

The sudden touch of soft hands on his stomachs caused the feline monster to jolt, head snapping up to look at his boyfriend who was staring at him silently. Burgerpants only grew more nervous and couldn't help his nervous fidgeting chewing harshly on his bottom lip, ignoring the pain his small kitten fangs caused, as his own looked everywhere but his partner. 

“You’re so cute.” Bugerpants mouth dropped open, anxiety forgotten for a moment as he stared incredulously at the taller monster. Said monster was smiling at him with all his usual warmth plus some, obvious fondness swimming in his gaze. 

“S-hut up!” Burgerpants muttered, heat filling his cheeks. Danny only giggled before leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against his lover’s soft fuzzy cheek. The nuzzles turned to soft pecks, first sprinkled softly across his face before slowing moving down his neck along with a few gentle nips that had tugged soft gasps from Burgepants lips. Slowly Danny made his way down Burgerpants’ chest, hands softly stroked every inch of his lover’s skin and he pressed kiss after kiss against his lover’s pudgy tummy. The rabbit monster slipped onto his stomach wiggling forward between Burgepants’ spread legs and worked his mouth along Burgerpants’ supple thighs, basking in each pleasured noise that escaped his boyfriend mouth. 

Danny’s hands traveled up his lover’s legs, fingers toying with the edge of the felines’ underwear. The blue monsters lips continued to worship Burgerpants’ thighs while he looked up at his lover with an obvious question on his face as his fingertips teasingly tugged the cat’s underwear lower. Burgerpants found his mouth to dry to answer verbally so instead he just gave a jerky nod hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Danny pressed another soft kiss to the feline’s thigh before moving towards the bulge that had grown in his lover’s loose underwear, he gently pulled the underwear down watching with enrapture as Burgerpants’ hard cock bounced free already leaking clear fluid. The azure monster worked the underwear off his lover’s thigh and tossed it behind him, not really caring where it ended up eyes still locked on his boyfriend erection. 

It was well below average in size, a fact Burgerpants was painfully aware and ashamed of but it matched his body type as it was fat and wide. Nothing impressive but at least it was something. Danny didn’t seem to care as he leaned forward to pepper the cock in front of him with kisses, his hands moving forward to gently hold it as he flicked his tongue against the head. 

“Ahnn!” Bugerpants flushed as pleasure rocked down his spine, the feline monster bit his lip trying to stop anymore embarrassing sounds from escaping. Danny placed a few more wet open mouth kisses along his boyfriends leaking cock before swallowing it whole. Burgerpants eyes went wide and head fell back as his hips tried to thrust upwards into the warmth. Danny easily kept it in his mouth, sucking gently as he slowly bobbed on his lover’s member trying to find a proper rhythm. 

Despite his lover’s lack of skill and awkward movements Burgerpants had no complains since he also had no experience. Instead all he could do was try to keep any more humiliating moans from escaping as he writhed at his boyfriend's pleasurable ministrations. The blue monster quickly found a comfortable rhythm that he stayed true too, flicking his tongue along the slit and sometimes hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. 

As his pleasure came to a head Burgerpants couldn't stop the wail that tore itself from his throat as his back arched. The blue monster continued to suck with renewed vigor as he watched his lover orgasm with glassy eyes. Danny seemed to struggle with the sudden excess of fluids in his mouth but instead swallowed it down. The nice cream vendor pulled off his lover’s dick with a pop, lips shiny from a combination of saliva and cum. 

Burgerpants chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath,staring down at his lover who grinned up at him from between his legs. Danny swiftly sat up to peck his boyfriend's lips still beaming, rather proud of himself. The feline monster puffed his cheeks up grumpily and snuck his hand between his lover’s legs to give his cloth covered erection a squeeze. 

“My turn.” Burgerpants insisted, laughing when Danny jumped in surprise and a soft groan escaped the larger monster. The feline monster grew sheepish then, nervously scratching his cheek. “But I’ve never done this before so it might not be great.” 

“You know you don’t have to right?” Danny asked, sweet and genuinely concerned as his hands caressed his cheeks. Burgerpants slapped them away with a grumpy huff before flopping forward and scooting forward towards his lover’s covered erection. 

“Shut up! I’m doing it cause I want too!” He growled, shoving the ice cream vendor’s thighs apart so he could squeeze between them. Face inches from his lover’s bulging crotch, quickly tugging the tight boxers. Eyes growing wide at the goliath that was his boyfriends cock bobbed free of it’s cloth confines. 

While the length wasn’t all that surprising because everyone did say that height played a part in dick size but it was so much thicker than he’d anticipated. The base was easily large enough to fill the feline monsters fist while it tapered off into a fat mushroom head. The entire length was flushed and pre-cum dripped down it freely. Burgerpants swallowed thickly as he imagined trying to fit it into his mouth, his nerves began to make themselves known again and anxiety clouded his thoughts. The growing panic came to a shrieking halt as warm hands cupped his head and BP glanced up at his lover’s face. Danny’s expression was soft and overflowing with affection and BP found his fears falling silent. 

He leaned forward to hesitantly drag his tongue along the large member watching his lover’s expression intently. Slowly Burgerpants’ confidence grew as he continued to lathe the weeping erection with kitten licks. He shyly took the swollen head into his mouth and sucked gently, a bright spark of satisfaction filling him as he watched Danny’s expression become clouded with pleasure. 

Burgerpants opened his mouth and slowly swallowed down the erection bobbing before him, at first he couldn’t make it all the way down and quickly pulled off with a cough. He tried again, letting his jaw go slack as he sunk lower on his lover’s cock. He paused when it hit the back of his throat and simply held it in his mouth, getting used to the heavy weight of it on his tongue before beginning to bob his head. He suckled softly as his head bounced and bathed in each pleasured groan he worked from his partners throat. He swallowed thickly and sunk to the base again and gave a harsh suck. 

“Ah wait!” Danny cried, suddenly tugging Burgerpants off his cock. The feline monster went easily gazing up at his boyfriend uneasily as he wiped the trail of drool slipping down his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Was it….Was it that bad?” Burgerpants asked worriedly. The blue monster shook his head furiously. 

“No! It was too good! I was going to cum soon!” He explained. Burgerpants head tilted in confusion. 

“I thought that was the point?” 

“Well I kinda wanted to go all the way.” The nice cream vendor revealed grinning sheepishly. “But only if you want to!” 

“Oh…” Burgerpants sat up, cheeks flushed brightly as he tried to come to terms with what they were doing. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach in an almost unpleasant manner. Fear bubbled through his veins and the cat found his breath catching as he became overwhelmed. He squirmed uncomfortably as he felt the wave of sensations grow bigger threatening to drown him in his insecurities, he glanced upwards to tell Danny he just couldn’t but froze. 

The rabbit monster was sitting patiently, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched Burgerpants. No judgement or expectations shadowed the other monsters eyes, no disappointment or anger; only overwhelming love. The larger monster slowly reached forward, as if trying to calm a frightened animal (which in a sense was true) before gently cupping Burgerpants’ cheek in his warm palm. All of the feline monsters senses focused on the one point of contact as he stared at his partner. 

“We don’t have to if you're not ready.” Danny whispered. “I’ll wait, I’ll always wait for you.” 

“I want to.” Burgerpants spoke, voice surprisingly strong for how weak he felt. 

“Are you sure?” Burgerpants nodded and Danny leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Their lips worked together languidly, Burgerpants’ hands resting on Danny’s forearms while the blue monster’s hands cradled the feline’s face softly angling his head so they could slot their mouths together more comfortably. Slowly their mouths parted, lips lingering as they leaned their foreheads together. Eyes fluttering open to the sight of their matching red cheeks. 

Danny smiled before slowly moving forward, hands shifting to Burgerpants’ shoulder so he could push the smaller monster down onto his back. Burgerpants flopped back onto the cushy mattress watching with hazy eyes as Danny crawled over him, the larger monster stopped at his belly to press a few open mouthed kisses before blowing a large wet raspberry. 

“No! No stop! Ahahaha!” Burgerpants couldn’t stop the laughter from bursting past his lips as he writhed against his boyfriend's ticklish antics. As the raspberry came to an end Danny grinned brightly against his lover’s soft belly as the heavy atmosphere all but vanished, replaced by something much lighter. “Dork.” Burgerpants grumbled even as a smile played at the edge of his lips. 

“Yup.” Danny replied happily, nuzzling his nose deeper into the extra pudge of Burgerpants’ belly. For a moment they were happy to just sit and bathe in the fluttery atmosphere and good company before Danny gently cupped Burgerpants’ flagging erection, giving a few soft tugs to bring it back to full hardness. Shudders racked the smaller monsters frame as pleasure fizzled across his nerve endings. Burgerpants whined as Danny’s hand released his cock that stood proudly against his belly. “Here turn over,” Danny said as he nudged Burgerpants onto his stomach and raised his hips. “This is supposed to be the most comfortable position.” 

The feline monster wrapped his arm around one of the pillows and buried his face in it, attempting to suffocate himself to save himself from the pure embarrassment he was feeling with his ass in the air completely bared to his lover. Danny’s hands gently stroked over his bum and thighs before disappearing for a moment to return in seconds along with the telltale click of a bottle. Burgerpants couldn't help but tense as he felt the blunt pressure of fingers against his hole. 

“You have to relax.” Danny murmured quietly, slowly stroking the pads of his fingers over the pink furl of his lover’s anus. Burgerpants lifted his burning face from the pillow to gasp. 

“I know! I’m trying!” The feline wailed as he attempted to unclench his muscles but to no avail. He went rigid as a large hand suddenly rubbed his ear, gently stroking the tip before scratching the base. Burgerpants felt himself begin to practically melt into a puddle of goo, aborted little purrs escaping his throat as the hands continued to tenderly play with his ear. 

“Ahh!” Burgerpants mewled as a finger suddenly slipped inside him just as a particularly good scratch was administered to his ear. His tail lashed wildly as the dual sensations began to mix. The feeling of something inside him was strange, a slight burn from the stretch but otherwise not painful. 

Burgerpants tensed again as another finger attempted to press inside him, this time the burn was much more prominent. He bit his lip, trying to bear with the pain but his body betrayed him as it attempted to force the intruder out. The hand on his ear disappeared only to grab his tail instead. The small monster went stock still as Danny’s hand began to stroke his tail, starting from the base and following to the tip causing Burgerpants to shudder at the pleasurable sensation. 

The fingers inside him no longer ached instead gently scissored, trying to stretch him. This process continued: Danny playing his body like a fiddle to keep him relaxed while he pressed another finger inside and continued to press them deeper. Burgerpants was completely limp when the rabbit monster slipped his digits free. 

“Are you ready?” Danny asked, the tip of his cock nudging his lover’s entrance. The feline turned his head to look at his lover and nodded, Danny leaned over him to press a quick peck to his head before returning to his position behind Burgerpants. Slowly he pressed inside, his cock being enveloped in the tight heat of his lover. 

Burgerpants grit his teeth at the intense sting of being stretched so wide. Danny grunted as he inched deeper, hips shaking with the strain of controlling his pace instead of just slamming forward. After long agonizing minutes Burgerpants felt sharp hipbones slap against his ass. They both released the breaths they’d been holding. Danny grasped Burgerpants waist as he waited for his lover to adjust. 

What felt like an eternity past before the burn finally faded to an ache and Burgerpants felt like he could shift freely. Danny’s hand had begun to gently knead Burgerpants’ hips as he waited for his lover to give him the all clear. The feline gave a testing little squeeze of his anal muscles, delighted to find the pain was mostly gone as well as the needy groan it plucked from his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Feels like you're feeling better huh?” Danny spoke, his voice laced with a mischievous undertone. “Guess that means I can do this!” The rabbit monster thrusted forward tearing a soft wail from Burgerpants’ throat, a mess of new sensations flooding his body. The rabbit monster tightened his grip on the feline monsters hips as he widened his knees before slowly pulling out, until only the head of his cock remained encompassed in Burgerpants’ heat then humped forward. He continued to experimentally pull out and sink back inside, trying different speeds or intensity enjoying the sweet noises spilling from Burgerpant’s lips as he did. 

Soon the azure monster found a pace he liked and continued to pull out only a few inches before burying himself back inside, sharp jabs of his cock continuously attacking the feline monster’s inner walls, Burgerpants ass clenched with each thrust trying to keep the thick dick inside him. 

Danny continued his fast pace filling the room with wet squelching, the sound of slapping flesh and moans. The blue monster shifted, dragging Burgerpants’ hips higher into the air so he could thrust more deeply. The new angle brushed a small bunch of nerves in the feline monster, tearing a loud cry from him as he shook mouth hanging open and drooling against the sheets. His cock dripping weeping profusely and Burgerpants’ claws shredded the blankets bunched beneath his cheek. 

Danny grunted as his lover’s inner muscles grasped his length greedily, pulsating warmly and only rocking his arousal higher. He continued to roughly rut his lover, thrusting deeply before rocking rubbing the thick head of his penis against that special bundle of nerves inside Burgerpants’ soaking up the needy sounds that escaped the cat.   
Slowly the thrusts grew rougher and faster, their need spiraling upwards and orgasms drawing close. Danny’s grip was now practically bruising as his hips slamming so harshly that Burgerpant’s ass would jiggle with each impact as he continuously buried himself to the root. 

“AHhnn!” Burgerpants back arched, head thrown back and eyes rolling up slightly as pleasure burned through him, scorching his nerves. His cock jolted as it splattered a mess of cum all over the sheets below. The feline monsters trembled as his body was wracked with ecstasy his insides still being abused as Danny continued to roughly fuck his boyfriend.   
It took only a few more erratic thrusts before the larger monster followed his lover over the edge. He groaned weakly as he buried his cock to the hilt and went rigid, his release messily pouring into the monster below him who mewled softly at the sensation. Both monsters gasped for breath as their bodies shuddered through the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

“Are you alright?” Danny asked as he finally regained his voice, hands gently moving over his lover as he tried to check him for any signs of discomfort. Burgerpants only made a sleepy noise that was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. The rabbit monster reached forward to gently turn his boyfriend's head before leaning forward and capturing the feline monsters lips in a kiss. Burgerpants ignored the strain in his neck in the uncomfortable position, to satisfied accepting sweet kisses from his lover to care. 

Danny pulled out slowly, careful not to cause his lover anymore possible pain. When his softening cock finally slipped free Burgerpants mewled softly at the sudden strange emptiness before squishing his face against the pillow in his arms. The weight of the bed shifted as the nice cream vendor slipped off the mattress, disappearing into the bathroom.

Burgerpants eyes fluttered closed and he dozed lightly, unbothered that he was laying in a small puddle of his own cum. The bed shifted again and the feline’s eyes peeked open to catch a glance of his boyfriend sliding behind him before a small yelp was ripped from his throat as the unexpected of a warm wet washcloth dragged over his thighs and soaked his fur. 

“A little warning next time?” He rasped, glaring over his shoulder at his lover who gave him a guilty smile. 

“Sorry.” Danny apologized as he leaned down to drop a kiss on his lover’s butt before rubbing his cheek against it with a happy hum. Burgerpants grumbled something burying his face back into his pillow to hide the redness blooming across his face. When the rabbit monster had finished cleaning up the mess of their lovemaking he tossed the rag near the bathroom as he crawled towards the head of the bed. 

He gently nudged Burgerpants to the side, the feline monster rolled over slowly with a low whine, as Danny lay the light undersheet over the dark, wet stain. He then settled himself on his back and pulled his partner half onto his chest before tugging the blankets over them. Burgerpants settled easily, snuggling closer to his lover pressing his face into the soft curve of Danny’s throat. The nice cream vendor slowly trailed his hand down Burgerpant’ back before settling on his lover’s soft hip, gently pressing a kiss to the feline’s forehead. They lay together in content sleepy silence. Burgerpant’s eyes sagged closed as his exhaustion overpowered him and began to float between consciousness and dreamland. 

The blue monster laughed softly as a soft rumbling noise filled the room. He gazed down at his dozing boyfriend, watching how his chest lightly fluttered with each purr and enjoyed the soft vibrations that transferred from Burgerpants to himself. Danny hummed happily as a thick rush of tenderness tried to drown him him as he leaned forward to press his nose into the soft fur of Burgerpant’ head.

“So cute.” He murmured and let himself begin to drift off to the steady purrs his lover emitted and constant thump of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on my tumblr!](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
